Falling in love again
by For.your.smile
Summary: When Dean san and Castiel come to see Bella will she finially admit what she has known all along but never admitted it? That she's in love with someone that might not love her back. Rated M for later chapters
1. News

**AN: This is my first fanfic and i'm still getting used to it so be nice!**

**Sexxi Bexxie xx**

* * *

BPOV

2 years. It's been 2 whole years since I came back from hell. It's been 2 whole years since I escaped the life of hunting to live with Uncle Charlie. It's been 2 whole years since I've seen Sam or Dean. But most importantly it's been 2 years since I've seen the love of my life, Castiel. I'd never admit it though, I mean he's an angel I doubt he even knows what love feels like never mind love me back.I wonder if the boys found Dad or if they 'saved the world again'. That thought brought a smile to my face.

"What are you smiling about, love?" Edward asks. I forgot to mention i'm currently in my sparkly vampire b- _**fiance's**_ room. He thinks he's mated on me and he could not be more wrong.

"Nothin' don't worry" Oops the accent nearly came out then. I can tell Edward knows somethings up but before he could ask the doorbell rang causing Edward to scoop me up and rush me to the door seeing as everyone else was busy.

I opened the door and was immedeatly enveloped in a musky smell that could only be one person "DEAN!"I scremed returning his hug full force. He pulled back and smirked.

"How's my little Hells Bells doin' lately" He replied, the voice I missed happy.

"Same old I miss being on the road with you and Sammy though!" I said pulling him in for another hug.

"Where's my hug then Iz?" Sammy said walking up the porch.

"Sammy!" I screamed running to him and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Iz." He replied hugging me back just as hard.

"Come in! Please?" I asked pulling my famous puppy dog pout neither could refuse.

"Sure, that's why we're here anyway there's been reports of suspicious killings lately and we're thinking vampire." Dean replied walking into the house with Sam by his side and looking around the living room. " and I know sparkly butt here is a grade 2 vampire along with everyone who 'lives' in this house..."

"I don't know what you're taking about." Edward interrupted calmly.

"Yup I know don't start the lecture on how dangerous it is and how im putting my life in danger I've already had this talk with Charlie." I said my southern accent coming out full force, all of us ignoring Edward.

Sam sat down on the couch closely followed by me and Dean while Edward sat in the loveseat. "But it is dangerous Iz you of all people know that and does anyone even know you? I bet sparkly butt here is really confused right now."

Edward was about to talk when Castiel zapped in by the side of me and Dean causing us both to jump.

"Jesus Cas what have me and Dean told you about personal space?" I screamed causing Cas to step back a bit with an apologetic smile on his face.

"My apologies but this is important. Chuck has news..."

* * *

**AN: Soz about the quick ending this is all I can get down today but I will update soon plz review! :D**

**Sexxi Bexxie xx**


	2. Explanation

**Second chappie started **

**plz review and be nice! XD**

**Sexxi Bexxie xx**

**

* * *

BPOV**

_"Chuck has some news..."_

"Oh yea? and what is this all important news then?" Dean asked

"Well, he's found god." We all fell silent

"Why are you talking about god and who are you?" Emmet boomed making us jump.I turned to give a sheepish smile.

"Hey guys these are Dean and Sam Winchster and Castiel. I kinda need to explain my life to you all...I haven't been totally honest..." I trailed off gesturing for the rest of the cllens to sit as I rested my head on Dean's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around mine.

"How much did you tell them Iz?" Sam asked all of the Cullens giving me weird looks as they know I don't like to be called Iz. The truth is as long as it's my family or Cas I don't mind.

"Nothin' except i moved from Pheonix which is true in my defence!"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked with jealousy in his tone. Ewww he must think Dean was hitting on me, the thought made me shudder

"Well I've been lying to you guys about my past... the truth is Charlie and Renee aren't my parents. My real dad is John Winchester and hes a hunter. and so are Dean and Sam here, by the way Sam and Dean are my brothers and you can't pick your family..." I smirked

"HEY!" Sam and Dean interrupted.

"Anyway, Since mom got killed by YED Dad went off on more hunts and Bobby trained us, Dean looked after us for a while then we went off on our own hunts and Sam went to college, Dad went missing, dean made a deal to bring Sam back to life after he was killed and I made a deal to save Dad. We went to hell but at differant times and I left to finish high school seeing as we never had time." I recited the story in short term. "What have i missed?" I muttered.

"You missed the fact on how your 21 Hells Bells." Dean answered

"Ah, yes im 21 by the way" All the Cullens just stared at me in shock until Edward snapped out of it.

"You've been lying to me? We're about to get married. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No I was trying to put that part of my life behind me. and I wasn't technically lying because you never really asked... so yea"

"Right now this is done and you can explain why you are about to get married to a sparkly-ass vamp later.." Dean turned to Cas "What do you mean Chuck found god?"

"Well I thought it was clear I said Chuck found god." Cas replied

"It's a figure of speech Cas, man your really bad at being human" I said rolling my eyes at the angel sitting beside me

"Just tell us what happened Cas ignore them two." Sam said

"Well his 'angel radar' as you usually put it has picked up on the fact that God is back but for how long they don't know and he's not happy about the fights Michael and Lucifer have been having lately. Uriel isn't happy I'm telling you all this and I'm gonna pay for it when I get back."

"Wait a minuite i'm really confused, so you three are hunters what ever they are than what are you and why can't I see your futures?" Alice asked

"And why can't I read your minds?" Edward asked

"Well I'm an angel and these three are supernatural hunters they kill demons, poltergeists..." Cas said

"Vampires..." Dean said smirking

"And you can't read our minds because we have tattoos that stop stuff like that but Bella only has three she doesn't have the fourth." Sam finished

"Oh, and Cas is an angel and blocking stuff like that is part of his magic angel powers." I added snickering.

"Do you still have your Gun Bells?" Dean asked. I reached into my leather jacket -from Dean- and pulle out my gun with salt bullets. All the Cullens jumped up at the sight of it. Edward stepped closer to me.

"Give me the gun Bella or you'll hurt yourself." He pleaded.

"HA! Bells hurt herself? even if she did she's had worse...way worse. She won't hurt herself anyway she's a hunter, and she's been through hunting. Lemme guess she pulled the clumsy trick on you?" Dean asked snickering at the end. I looked away.

"Awwww Iz you did didn't did you? I told you not to do that again since last time!" Sam spoke trying to keep a straight face and failing. I've done the clumsy 'act' as the boys call it before. It didn't end good.

"Shut up! How's heavan by the way?" I asked staring at Cas. He looks so handsome I wish I could kiss him but i'm engaged...st the moment but it wont last long. If they'll have me i'll go back on the road with the boys and hunt again.

"Good but i've got to go. I'll see you another time, it's good to see you again Isabella. Bye." As soon as the last word was out he zapped out of the room with me staring at the spot he'd just been.

"Let's go to the bar and play some pool." Dean said smirking at me knowing i couldn't resist a challenge.

* * *

**Second Chapter DONE! I need some help, what should their first hunt together be? Wendigo or a demon an a plane? Please review XD**

**Sexxi Bexxie xx XD  
**


	3. Bets

**The actual hunting wil come soon I'm trying to set the story of how Bella and Edward break up first **

**Sexxi Bexxie xx  
**

_

* * *

"Let's go to the bar and play some pool." Dean said smirking at me knowing i couldn't resist a challenge._

CHAPTER 3

**DPOV**

I missed Bells so much but I wished she never got caught up in hunting, same with Sam. They deserve normal lives, but it's their destiny to hunt. Same with meand we'll never get a normal life for long. Even Bells didn't get a normal life because of the sparkly-arse vamps. I'm not going to try because everyone near me would get caught up in demons that would come after me. And I know Bells likes Castiel but how deep that is I don't know. They'd make a nice couple but he's clueless when it comes to stuff like that.

"Sure, Dean which outfit should I wear?" I knew exactly which outfit she should wear the one she wore when we went to jail before she left. I told her so.

She starts walking up the stairs to get changed but stops and calls back

"Oh, and Dean don't be a dick and scare them" and hurries up the rest of the way with the vamps staring at her.

"I don't scare people" I said

"Dean all we do is scare people"Sam replied

"Okay, well, then you're a dick, too"

"Apparently I'm not."

"Bitch." I started

"Jerk" Sam finished our little joke

"Still have that little joke I see!" Bells said in her natural accent coming down the stairs. She was wearing a pink bra with a tight white vest and her 'booty' jeans as she calls them with her black knee high boots.

"Damn Bells!" The huge vamp **boomed**. I had to chuckle at that. I mean seriously **boomed** is a funny word. The gay vamp with ginger hair stood up and moved in front of Bells with an angry face.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are not going any where dressed like that! Go back upstairs and get changed now!" OOh this should be good, not oly is he telling her what to do but he got her last name wrong. She stepped forwards with her 'I'm gonna kill you' face on. I should know I've pissed her off enough to know that face.

"FUCK OFF EDWARD! For one you got my name wrong, if you were listening you would know my name is Isabella Marie **WINCHESTER **not Isabella Marie **SWAN!** And second NOBODY tells ME what to do! I understood the Jacob thing because you were jealous-"

"I was not jealous! And stop swearing Isabella!"

"I can fucking swear all I want you prick! To be honest you're lucky I'm still with you because I have no idea how I put up with you being so controlling for so fucking long! I don't belong to you and keep that attitude and I WILL walk out that door and never come back, I have better things to do with my time!" Me and San stood up and San took the gun outta Bells' hand while I quickly took the knives from her jeans and the one from the top of her boot.

"Thanks, she would have seriously hurt herself with them." Gay-boy told us

"Oh, she wouldn't hurt herself. But she would hurt you...badly as well this knife" I said holding up the small knife from her boot "This is covered in dead man's blood which stuns vamps and can kill if used in the right place. We want you dead but we won't do it out of spite seeing as Sammy boy here had his morales or whatever they're called."

"I know you're calling him gay boy in your head Dean." Bells said cuz what's the point in whispering when all the vamps will hear.

"You two are so alike you know that? If I didn't know your ages I'd think you were twins." Sammy boy snickered causing Bells to stop glaring at gay boy and look at Sammy with an amused smirk.

"Now that's done how much do you think i'll get tonight then?" Bells asked with a devilish grin

"I reckon no more than 300" Sammy said with me nodding in agreement

"No way I bet i can get at least 500!"

"Ok then what do we get if we win?"

"You guys keep the money I make and if I win you will let me drive the Impala" SHIT! She knows i'd never let her drive it but She won't crash it I know that. She loves that car as well.

"Deal" Me and Sammy said n unison.

* * *

**So...what do you think? **

**Please review with any suggestions or if I've done a bit wrong XD**

**Sexxi Bexxie xx  
**


	4. Adopt

**Sorry for not updating but things in my family have been crazy and i haven't been able to :(!**

**Im putting this and my other stories up for adoption so just pm me with which story you wanna adopt and ta-da! You have my story :D! **

**Again sorry! x  
**


End file.
